Like Father Like Daughter
by spazzgirl
Summary: "You know Gohan, Chi-Chi told me that Pan wasn't the only one who accidentally bit their tail at that age." Videl gave her husband a sly smile, "Especially when they were extremely hungry." GohanxVidel one-shot


**Like Father Like Daughter**

**EEP! I'm finally doing it! Writing my very first Dragon Ball Z fic! And what better to start off with a GohanxVidel fic? I fell in love with this pairing when I was young, probably around the age of IDK 9 maybe or maybe a bit older than that, I don't remember LOL. **

**Anyways I recently went back to the DBZ fandom once NickToons started playing DBZ Kai but I couldn't really stand Gohan's voice in there. I'm sorry I grew up with the FUNimation dub and not the Ocean Dub, but I do love the Ocean Dub Gohan voice, I've only heard it on YouTube. **

**This is a little one-shot is more of a family fic than romance. Pan here is three months old and she has a tail. I've seen stories with Pan having a tail, I like the idea of baby Pan with a tail, just as much as I love Gohan with a tail. Seriously I wish it grew back. I'm rambling here so let's get down to some serious business!**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z is the sole property of FUNimation and Toei Animation, and Akira Toriyama. Dragon Ball GT is the property of Toei Animation.

**Summary: **"You know Gohan, Chi-Chi told me that Pan wasn't the only one who accidentally bit their tail at that age." Videl gave her husband a sly smile, "Especially when they were extremely hungry."

**Anyway enjoy my first DBZ fic!**

**Ages:**

**Gohan and Videl: Age 26**

**Pan: 3 months old (because I wanted her to be teething in this fic)**

It was just another normal day for the younger Son family. Videl happily hummed a happy little tune as she cooked some pancakes for her husband. Gohan was in the den with their little baby girl, Pan. The newest addition to the family, happily giggled as her father was playing Peek-a-Boo with her. The brown little tail would happy wag as Gohan took his hands off his eyes.

"Where'd daddy go Pan?" The little girl looked around to look for her father. "There here is!" A loud squeal could be heard as Pan saw her daddy.

Gohan couldn't help but smile at his daughter. The day Pan was born was the greatest day of his life well next to marrying the girl, no women, he loved so much. The spiky raven haired man handed his daughter her green apple teething. A chubby hand grabbed the toy by the handle and began to teeth on it. Ever since Pan started teething, she would have a tendency of trying to chew everything, even his glasses. Though Vegeta told them to make sure she doesn't accidentally bit her tail.

"Gohan breakfast is almost ready!" Videl shouted from the kitchen, Gohan's stomach immediately growled at the sound of food.

Videl looked at her husband as soon as she heard the very loud growl of his stomach. Gohan couldn't help but give the famous Son grin and laugh nervously. "Sorry Videl I guess I'm just really hungry." His wife responded by rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Just give me a couple of minutes to finish cooking the bacon and then you can eat."

All of a sudden a loud wail was heard in the house, the young parents looked at their daughter.

Gohan picked up Pan gently and looked at her, "So you're hungry to huh?" The little Saiyan baby sniffled in response. "Well let's get you something to eat, shall we?" The eldest Son child placed his daughter in her playpen, both husband and wife headed back to the kitchen, Gohan grabbing a bottle of milk for Pan, and Videl continuing to cook breakfast.

While Gohan was warming up the milk with this Ki, suddenly a very loud wail that was mixed with a scream could be heard from where Pan was. Quickly both parents stopped what they were doing and quickly headed towards the den, there they saw Pan screaming her little lungs out.

Videl immediately held her daughter and began to calm her down. "Aw Panny what's wrong?" Pan looked at her mother and sniffled a bit.

Gohan walked towards the two and looked at Pan. "She seems okay," then he spotted the tip of Pan's tail was throbbing, then he remembered that she had her tail in her mouth. "I guess she accidentally bit it." Gohan took his daughter from his wife's arm and held Pan so she could look at him. "Pan you know you shouldn't go around biting your tail."

"You know Gohan, Chi-Chi told me that Pan wasn't the only one who accidentally bit their tail at that age." Videl gave her husband a sly smile, "Especially when they were extremely hungry."

Videl grinned when she saw her husband blushing. "She told you that?"

"Yup, you even started teething at Pan's age as well."

Gohan couldn't help but blush even more and once again his stomach growled. "Guess I'm really hungry."

An even louder growl could be heard at the two looked at Pan, who was still in her father's arms. Videl giggled and grabbed the hungry baby. "Looks like someone else is really hungry, aren't you Panny?" The baby girl let out a happy squeal. "Like father like daughter, biting their tail and getting excited over food."

**END**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that little one-shot of mine. I apologize for any grammatical errors in the story ^^. **

**Hopefully in the near future I can write some more Gohan and Videl fics, probably with Videl being a half-Saiyan like Gohan. **

**But I in some of my future stories I wanted to give Videl an interesting bloodline. Videl will be a direct descendent of the Amazonian warrior race. Because she's a direct descendent of the race, her bloodline allows her to copy any genetic code of other races. For instance if she's been hanging out with a Saiyan, full blooded of half, her bloodline will copy it. Allowing her to have a tail and giving other Saiyan abilities. She'll only become a full fledged Saiyan if she is bonded to one. **

**I was also thinking of throwing the idea of, if Videl bonds with a half-Saiyan, like Gohan, once she marks him, he'll become a full Saiyan. **

**If like these two ideas please do tell me, if not then they will not be part of my future stories. **


End file.
